


Floo

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Floo Network, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding version of an old muggle kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While Xmas is still going on in the other story, I needed to take banter and penis out for a brief airing.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being so slow in responding to comments, it's been a busy time and it's all I can do to keep updates regular. I'll catch up asap!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you who read/subscribe to my work for being so patient with me as I've muddled along this winter. RL has been kicking my behind and so I've been doing things at a painfully slow pace. Thank you so much for supporting my work by reading, commenting, and subscribing, I really do appreciate it. I'll be doing my best this month to conclude all running story lines so nothing is left in limbo.


End file.
